dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Michel de Chevin
Involvement I have added the Involvement part but could someone please rework it. I am no native and even for my ears it sounds somewhat wrong. Thanks.--Kendira (talk) 19:27, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! Your write-up looked really good to me :) I'll gladly take a closer look at it this evening and make any tweaks that could help, but I think you've done a really nice job laying it out.--WardenWade (talk) 11:39, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you :-) --Kendira (talk) 16:21, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem at all, Kendira :) I made a few changes to the section. I tried to keep the tone of the article as is, and added some extra details here and there. I hope it helps! :-)--WardenWade (talk) 01:16, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler for background I'm assuming the spoiler tag over the Background section is because of Michel's elf-blood? If so, isn't it a little pointless since the "elf-blooded" is listed in plain sight in the infobox? I'm removing the tag for now. 19:30, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Notes I don't think this note is correct: In spite of Michel's disdain for his common and elf-blooded background, and his consequent disdain for both commoners and elves He pretents to have disdain when his background is threatened to be revealed, but as Briala notes, he usually doesn't call elves knife-ears. So I would remove this note. What do you think?--Kendira (talk) 10:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, Michel only acts disdainful when he's putting on a show for someone he doesn't want to know his heritage. Ravenfirelight (talk) 11:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I changed the note, so disdain is not mentioned anymore. --Kendira (talk) 05:52, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Michel in DAI Could someone with a twitter account find the confirmation on his page? If you google Damion Lynch in Dragon Age Inquisition it should come up. I can't access it. Xsari (talk) 22:05, July 14, 2014 (GMT) :If such a confirmation ever existed, it's no longer on Twitter. I can find no official reference to either Damian Lynch or Michael de Chevin at all on Twitter, or elsewhere. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 21:56, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh ok well this is the link I saw: voice actor on Tumblr www.tumblr.com/tagged/voice%20actor?before=55 ... Masked Empire#DA:I#Dragon Age Inquisition Spoilers#DA:I Spoilers#Damian Lynch#Empress Celene#Chevalier & Champion#the masked empire spoilers. Sorry not twitter then, misread. Can't access though because I don't have an account. It is on his IMDb page that he voices in Inquistion as well. Its just listed as Chevin though. Xsari (talk) 00:05, July 15, 2014 (GMT) :If you google for "voice actor chevin tumblr" it shows an entry but if you follow it there actually is no entry. Anyway, yes, it is listed on IMDB. But that doesn't mean anything. I have seen lots of errors on IMDB lately (i.e. the first trailer was listed as an Inquisition movie). Besides, there is Val Chevin and it could be any member of the family anyway.--Kendira (talk) 17:37, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Potential bug Okay, I'm hanging around where he should be to start the whole "Kill the demon" quest, and he is NOT showing up. I'm playing the 360 version, BTW (talk) 14:24, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Um, where are you hanging around exactly? Michel can be found outside Sahrnia at the side and later in front of Keep Suledin where he will fight demons, at least if you have spoken to him first at Sahrnia.--Kendira (talk) 18:39, February 18, 2015 (UTC)